Catch Me If You Can
by Kat'sTheName
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are growing up in a world where the Capitol creates monsters and keeps them in facilities. Everything should be fine right? That is until the monsters get out, wreaking havoc on everything around them, but are the monsters the only threat? AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Hunger Games.

A/N: Hey guys. I decided to add this story to my: to add to Fanfiction list. The idea randomly popped into my head, it is an AU, and it is not affiliated with The Virus or The Reaping series. So I will let you read now :)

Katniss 5 years old:

"Wake up, honey," Katniss's father had said while shaking her shoulder. Today was her first day of kindergarten she couldn't miss this. Katniss shot out of her bed, she ran to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Mama, what did you make for breakfast today?" Katniss asked her mother who was with child. Her mother was having trouble trying to carry a child to term, since Katniss she has had two miscarriages, and one child that was stillborn. Her mother chuckled but losing three children had aged her considerably, her eyes were no longer the bright blue they used to be, in their place was a dull chalky blue, and her body seemed frail, almost as if you could blow her over. Katniss's mother sat a plate of scramled eggs with a slice of toasted bread in front of her. Katniss looked at her eggs then at her mother.

"Are these the eggs I collected?" She asked her mother. Her father raised a few chickens in the outskirts of District 12. Nobody else would leave the fence except for her and her father, nobody dared to, because it was illegal.

"Yes they are," her mother answered. Katniss grinned triumphantly.

After eating her meal with a look of pride on her face, Katniss walked back to her room, her mother following closely behind.

"Katniss, do you want to wear a dress today?" Her mother asked.

"Ummm, well, okay," Katniss shrugged her tiny shoulders. Katniss's mother pulled a red plaid dress out of her closet, while Katniss clapped and danced in a circle. After fifteen minutes, Katniss was finally dressed and almost ready for her first day of school. She sat on a stool while her mother put her hair in two braids down her back.

"Leena, are you two ready?" Katniss's father asked peaking his head through the doorway.

"Yes we are," Katniss's mother replied. They both grabbed Katniss's hands and walked her toward the school. When the road split so did they. Katniss's father worked in the forest during the day. There wasn't a pay, but he somehow got all the resources they needed. Katniss and her mother continued on their way to the only school in the small district. As they approached Katniss became more and more excited. As they arrived Katniss saw all of the kids there. They knew she was from the seam so they didn't really pay any attention to her. This made Katniss sad, because if they always thought of her like that she would never make friends. A little blond boy with amazingly blue eyes stared at her though. Katniss decided to approach him and see if he would be her friend.

"Hi, I'm Katniss," she said sticking out her hand. She had only lost one tooth so far and it didn't really affect her speech.

"Hi Katniss, I'm Peeta," he replied shaking her had. Already lost his two front teeth, Katniss thought he looked and sounded goofy. She knew though, that he would be a good friend.

"Will you be my best friend?" She asked him.

"Of course, Katniss!" Peeta's chubby cheeks lit up and he grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her towards the school.

When they first reached the classroom Katniss and Peeta stared in amazement at the amount of toys in the bin. A kind looking woman, moved in front of them blocking their view.

"Our first class today will be music," she said with a smile. The students say in a stool circle with the tea her in the middle.

"Does anyone know the valley song?" She asked.

Katnisss hand shot straight up in the air. "Katniss," Mrs. Mags called.

Katniss stood and sang, when she was through everyone clapped and cheered for her, she blushed and sat down. Katniss decided she liked the attention.

At recess Katniss and Peeta played in the grassy area with lots of flowers. It was Katniss's idea but Peeta agreed. So they had their own little game of tag going when two older boys walked up.

"You should come play with us Peeta, mother would be disappointed that your playing with seam trash," the younger looking one said. This brought tears to Katniss's young eyes, but she knew it would be the first of many insults. The older looking one just shook his head at the boy who just spoke.

"Well she's my fwend and I don't care what mom finks," Peeta said standing up as tall as he could in front of Katniss, speaking like his five year old self. Katniss had tears in her eyes, she turned and ran towards the edge of the playground that was shaded by trees. Katniss sat under a tree and cried. She knew that with the likeness in the looks of the boys they must all be brothers. If his mother didn't like Seam people then Katniss guessed that they couldn't be friends. She avoided him like the plague for the rest of the day. She sulked in the corner, there she met Madge the mayors daughter and the kindergarten trouble-maker. They got along well and before she knew it Katniss had a friend. Peeta of course stared at her looking hurt the whole time, but Katniss was not compliant. She would not get him in trouble with his mother. Katniss and Madge played with the building blocks. They built a castle which actually looked like a block.

"We can both be princesses!" Madge squealed, she was surprisingly girly for such a trouble-maker.

"Who's the prince?" Katniss asked.

"Well, maybe if we asked him," Madge said pointing to Peeta, "he might be our prince, he's been staring over ere all day, maybe he wants to be our friend," Madge was not missing any teeth yet, she had also taken speech lessons, so she could talk like every first grader Katniss had ever met. "Of course, he'd have to pick one of us," she said grinning evilly and waving at him. Peeta turned red and started playing with the closest toy to him, which happened to be a doll. He turned even redder and walked to the nearest car to play with. Katniss couldn't help but chuckle.

At the end of the day Katniss was excited to see her parents. She saw that both Peeta and Madge only had their fathers come to get them. She wondered why? Peeta walked over to Katniss with his father.

"Leena, Bryce," the large man said shaking Katniss's father's hand and hugging her mother. "Peeta was wanting to know if he could come play," the man said.

"Of course," her mother replied, "Katniss this is Andrew Mellark,"

"Hi Katniss," he greeted her, sticking his large hand out to Katniss.

"Hello Mr. Mellark," Katniss said shking his hand.

Katniss pulled Peeta away as the adults continued with a conversation.

"Peeta what about your muver," Katniss said her tiny voice trembling on the last word.

"I just wanna be your fwend," Peeta replied to the bewildered Katniss. Suddenly she smiled, running towards her home and past her parents who were chuckling, she shouted, "Catch me if you can!"

A/N: How was the first chapter? They will age and this story will become a bit paranormal, but it might be a while because I have to develop the story first:). They will most likely be a couple years older in the next chapter. This will most likely be the only chapter in third person.:) I've been reading a lot of paranormal books lately is why I'm doing this one. Not quite sure how its going to turn out, but I know that all of you will love me through it! :D Hopefully! This will also be updated like The Virus and updated randomly. I did not give up on The Virus!

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Well if I have disclaimed once I think that it counts for a billion times;)

* * *

So what did you think? I really value your opinion, whether you think I do, or not. This chapter they will be 7 and I'll let you read what else... Hope you like it!:)

* * *

I wake up to the light shining through the curtains of my room. Today was my birthday; I was so happy that it was on a Saturday this year, that meant no school. Peeta and his family would be coming over later. His mother was actually quite fond of me after I told her where she could go, the first time that I met her. I was five at the time and had heard the word tossed around by my older cousin Gale. After I said the inexcusable words, my mother began to drag me away, apologizing the whole time.

"No, no, no, bring her back, that girl's got fire in her, I like it," she said patting me on the head. That is when everyone began calling me the "Girl on Fire." Sadly I have had a few accidents with fire since, so the nickname stuck.

Business was booming for my mother, many babies were being born, but her assistant, Janet, had to take over. My mother has had two miscarriages since my first day of kindergarten. She gets really bad when she has to birth a healthy baby.

I have been going into the woods with my dad and Peeta recently. He was teaching us about the plants and I was learning how to use a bow. I was also learning some things in the bakery, mostly how to run the cash register and clean, I wasn't ready to start baking yet. Peeta though, he was an amazing baker already, at 8 since December. He was good at decorating things too, maybe because he is such a good drawer.

I'm brought back to real life when my best friend slams my door open.

"Honey I'm home!" He says at the top of his lungs, plopping on my bed beside me. I must have just looked half unconscious still, because he just grinned at me. Peeta rose with the sun, I was getting there, but not quite yet, especially on my birthday.

"Go away," I mumble pulling my comforter over my head.

"Well I guess you won't get your present then," he says whistling suspiciously.

I sit straight up. "I'm up," I punch his small shoulder to prove.

"Bryce! She's up!" Peeta yells to my dad, walking out of the room so that I could change. After I change into a pair of jeans and a green shirt I run to the living room where Peeta and my dad are standing. We don't need jackets because it is sweltering in May. My mother waves at us and we begin our trek to wherever my present is. I always get a present from Peeta and my parents together, then one from Peeta, then one from my parents, then one from Peeta's family, and finally one from my cousins. We walked towards the woods, my father put a blindfold over my eyes. After a while of walking I hear the word "stop." Then the word "remove." I take the blindfold off and my dad and Peeta are no where to be found.

"Papa!" I shout, "Peeta!" I spin in a complete circle my braid whipping around with me.

Carved into the tree in front of me are two words. Tree House.

I read this and then run to our "secret" hideout, we called it that even though anyone who would come into the woods knows that it is there. When the structure comes into view I slow to a walk, I hear a chuckle from inside, deep, like my father. I reach the ladder and climb up till I reach the small porch area of our tree house. I knock on the door that I know is locked from the way the little slot is turned.

"Coming," a female voice says. The door opens and my cousin Johannah is standing in the doorway. I uncharacteristically squeal and hug her, I haven't seen her since she went to college.

"I'm not your present you'll have to come in here for that. I squeeze past her in the doorway to find my father and Peeta sitting, watching over my father's bow case.

"Katniss," my father says pointing to his case. I was confused but kneeled in front of the case, opening it. Inside was a beautiful new bow with intricate carvings all over it that could have only come from Peeta.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I shout hugging them all knowing that all of them contributed.

"Katniss, there are more than just squirrels out there. You know the Capitol right? They created some new monsters, those monsters got out of the poorly guarded facility. If any of those monsters come near you and I'm not near I want you to be able to defend yourself," he lectures.

"Did someone order a cake?" My mother and Peeta's family are on the porch of our surprisingly large treehouse.

"Yes!" I shout, "It's my birthday!"

That was most likely the best day of my life that I can remember! Everyone I loved was in one room, they weren't fighting, it was just love.

Love didn't prepare me for what was to come in the future, not at all.

* * *

"Daddy, those monsters couldn't catch me, Peeta can't even catch me," I say as we climb down the ladder.

"Yes I can," Peeta interrupts.

I begin our usual game of tag by touching him in the shoulder and running.

"Catch me if you can," I shout laughing back at him.

* * *

A/N: Okay I didn't give up on The Virus. InLuvWithMusic is writing the next chapter, she was having a bit of writers block. I thought I would at least give you something so I began writing CMIYC! I hope you liked it!:) please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to borrow one of my favorite author MadcapScribbler and dedicate every chapter to the review that makes me smile the most. Thank you for dedicating a chapter to me so this one is dedicated to MadcapScribbler for the idea. Remember to review an try to make me smile!:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there guys! The next chapter of The Virus should be up soon, having a bit of writers block. So I've been continuing with this story. For some reason I haven't had any problems with this story. Yet. Since nobody reviewed last chapter, I am dedicating this chapter to InLuvWithMusic! InLuvWithMusic is my best fanfiction friend, she is an amazing writer also! Thank you for keeping me sane! Well on to the story, same rule for reviews apply for last time. In this chapter they are 14, I think you are going to like it:)

* * *

Important Author's Note at the End.

* * *

I awake sitting bolt upright in bed. Sweat was pouring down my face, and a scream was caught in my throat. My father and I had just ran into a monster last week. It was nothing out of the ordinary, seeing the monster that is. My father and I hunt them, their population though, is not thinning, it's getting larger, and scarier. This one was not like any of them that I've seen before. All the other monsters were not even self aware, they wandered aimlessly, only causing harm if you got in there way. We had to eat something though, and they scared away the rest of the animals.

Well anyway, we had a run in with this monster that stood at least twice the size of my 6' 4 father. It was not pleasant it stunk of rancid meat and it had sharp teeth that snapped at us. My father shoved me behind his back, Peeta was not there he was working at the bakery this morning. It lunged but was cut off by a tree.

"Run! Now!" My dad whisper yells. We both take off until we reach the club house where we have left the other two kills from this morning. One reminded me of the elk that used to be abundant here. The other was unknown to me; it was very large and dark gray, it had an extra appendage on its face. My father mentioned something about recognizing it from one of my mother's books. My father had them loaded on his trailer that we will drag through town with the donkey that belonged to my aunt Hazel. We reached my home where my father would gut and skin the animals, while I would tell my mama all about our trip. I ran inside looking for my mother.

"Mama!" I shouted, maybe she was in her room. I walked to her room to find my mother on the floor, crying, and clutching her stomach. I know what has happened, My mother is going into premature labor, I didn't even know she was pregnant. Now that I think of it she had gained a lot of weight in the past few months, and she's been pretty moody lately.

"Daddy!" I shout, he runs into the room. He shoves me out of the room and closes the door. I knew the drill, this had happened many times before. I walked to my room, trying to ignore the howling cries coming from my parents room. I packed a bag and jumped out my window. I began my trek towards the bakery. When I hear a scream from the inside of my house, I begin sprinting. I run through the back door and right into Andrew. I clutched his shirt, letting a few tears fall.

"What's wro-ong?" He asks with a whiney voice.

"Mama," I whisper. He automatically knows what I am talking about.

"Brigid!" He shouts towards the front of the bakery. I was handed off to Peeta, Rye, and Chet.

"What's wrong?" They all ask.

"My mama, she went into labor again, it seems like its gonna be bad this time," I say.

The boys facwas turn ashen. After a couple seconds try all look down. When Rye returns his gaze to mine his expression is impassive, Chet has a curtain up, hiding his emotions. When Peeta returns his gaze to mine it is the one I wanted to see. It did not show pity, or sadness. His face was filled with determination, I knew that he would do whatever it took to make me happy, until I found out my moms condition.

Chet made us all sandwiches and we drank tea that Peeta had made in the morning. After eating our small dinner, I felt exhausted, Peeta pulled me upstairs to his room. We sat on his bed.

"Peeta, I'm scared," I whimper, tears come to my eyes. I'm 14 years old for crying out loud, I should not be crying. I angrily rub away the tears. Peeta grabs my hands as they reach toward my face again.

"Hey, Katniss, shhh," he says his face growing concerned. "It's okay to be scared, and you can cry, it's just us and I would never tell anybody." He lays my hands back at my sides, patting them for good measure.

I hug my best friend an fall asleep to the sound of him humming, off tune I may add.

* * *

I wake up the sun is barely out, but judging by its position it is the morning. I run downstairs for breakfast, to find Janet talking to the Mellarks.

"Sleeping Beauty, has awoken," Chet the oldest Mellark brother says smirking at me.

I give him one of my signature glares, "Not in the mood Chet," I say.

"What mood are you in?" He wiggles his eyebrows. I glare at him, blushing, I just learned about the stuff he was referring to in health class last year.

"Hey watch your words young man," his mother chuckled, "I gave her permission to kick your ass." He looks at her then me, then back again. He ruffles my hair.

"You know I'm just kidding, lil sis," he responds.

"That's what I thought," I smirk.

"I have some news," Janet exclaims clapping her hands happily.

"What?" I ask grabbing a muffin and then returning to the living room, laying across the boys on the couch.

"You have a baby sister," she said calmly.

"So how's mom?" I ask, the news not really settling in yet.

"We-" I cut Janet off.

"I have a BABY SISTER!" I shout, jumping of the boys and spinning around the room. Everybody laughed when I fell on my butt.

"Ow," I say rubbing my tailbone. I see that Rye is cracking up. I look at Peeta, he knows what I'm going to do and he just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh Rye," I sing.

"Yes," he gasps for air.

I stand shoving my butt in his face.

"Can you kiss it for me?" I ask, shaking my butt. Everybody else laughs while his face turns red.

I get up and start walking towards the stairs.

"Where you going, Kat?" Chet asks.

"To see my sister," I run to my house.

"I'm coming too," Peeta says.

"Catch me if you can!" I shout behind me laughing.

* * *

"Her name is Primrose Lilly Everdeen," my father said handing the tiny baby to me, apparently she wasn't as premature as I thought she was. Peeta stood beside me staring in awe. I hadn't been able to see my mother yet, daddy said she was really sick. I held little Primrose, while my father checked on my mother. I begin to panic when I hear my father shouting.

"No, Leena, Come Back! Please! Leena!" He wailed.

"Janet!" I shout towards the kitchen.

"Coming!" She replies.

* * *

Well in one day I gained a sister, and I lost my mother. I think I lost a little bit of my father too. Just the look in his eyes, I knew he would never be the same. I knew I would never be the same.

* * *

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry! I have been checking out like Katniss and Prim's mother. If I am going to continue this story, I need two reviews from two different people. Okay? Good! Whoever gives me the prettiest review will be who the next chapter is dedicate to.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Well I'll just cut to the chase. Katniss and Peeta are 17 in this chapter, Prim is 3. This is when the action starts, so buckle your seat belts!:)

* * *

I wake up to a child wailing my name. This seemed to be the normal thing, I took on a mothering role when my mother passed. My father was always working, my friend Madge's father was the mayor, he offered a job to my father when my mother passed. He worked, patrolling the forest ,which was now legal still no one would go out except my father, he cleared out the threatening monsters. He rarely came home, when he did it was only to bring us food and money. Peeta, Madge, Chet, and Rye stayed over a lot. They understood that I couldn't take care of a baby and myself by myself. So they stayed mostly to make sure that I ate enough, drank enough, and got enough sleep. They called it The Kat-Shift each of them would stay one night of the week and on Friday they would all stay. Weekends I got to myself, I went to the bakery a lot though, it felt like more of a home to me, and everyone loved Prim. I was brought back to present time when she cried out again from her crib. I stood from my bed, today was Saturday. I walk into the next room, it was Prim's. Peeta had painted it as a princess's room, using regal hues such as pink, purple, and red. Her crib was pink, per recent request when she learned the word. She was wrapped around his little finger, he couldn't say no to her. She just sat there playing with her doll giggling, as he painted her crib. That night, a couple weeks ago, Peeta slept in the guest room, the room my mother died in. While Prim slept in my bed with me, so the paint could dry.

Prim was red faced, jumping up and down in her crib crying, "Kat, Kat," that's what she ha called me since she started talking. She is a quick learner and very intelligent.

"Primmy, calm down I'm right here," I say picking her up out of her crib and cradling her to me.

"Kat," she mumbles clutching my Tshirt.

"Let's get you dressed, then we'll eat breakfast, then we'll go to the bakery. How about that?" I ask with a smile knowing what her answer will be.

"Cheese Buns!" She squeals with delight. I chuckle and set her on my hip, I hear my friends stirring throughout the house waking, from our usual "Friday Night Fun!" We usually just played cards or on occasion when the tv was working, we would watch tv. Gale joined us often. I can already smell the breakfast the Mellark boys are making, "always early risers," I mutter to myself.

"Well Prim, what do you want to wear today?" I ask her opening her closet. Inside was many new clothes as well as my old ones.

"That!" She says pointing to a pressed outfit hanging on a hanger. A pink sparkly tank top, as it is a sweltering summer, and a light blue skirt, the colors reminded me of the cotton candy we tried last week at the 1st annual District Twelve Carnival. It was amazing, rides, booths where you could play games and win prizes and, many vendors. Peeta won both Prim and I stuffed bears, they looked pitiful compared to a real one. I took it anyways, treasuring the gift from my best friend.

After Prim was dressed and ready I walked to my room. I wore black jean shorts and a light blue tank top. I carried Prim downstairs, setting her down when we reached the bottom. She ran to the kitchen.

"Peetie!" She squealed as Peeta picked her up and hugged her.

I chuckled at there exchange setting a cool cheese bun on Prim's high chair plate. Peeta sat her in her seat and she contentedly began eating. Gale and Madge came down looking like hell, they started dating a month ago, on my birthday to be exact. They stayed up talking last night, but only talking. Since there was a three year old in this house I had strict rules set.

"I feel like sh-" Gale started, but I cut him off.

"Poo, Gale? You feel like Poo right?" I growl, glaring at him.

He blinks, " Yeah that's what I was saying..." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

I grimace and grab a warm cheese bun,

The cheese was still melty, it's been a while since I have had one of these. I hear Chet and Rye fighting over who gets to sit by Prim this morning, in the living room. They walk in each holding a coffee cup, apparently Chet won.

"Hey, little one," Chet says sitting down, "morning Kat," he adds.

"Good morning," I reply.

After breakfast Gale and Madge leave. Chet, and Rye stay for a bit longer, but then say that they must get home to their shifts. I decide that Prim and I will stay home today. She told me that she had a "tummy ache," so I had her drink some mint tea, and let her go back to sleep. I knew it would throw her sleep schedule off, but that didn't matter, in that moment she looked miserable. Peeta stayed with me, he didn't have work today. We sat in the living room, on the couch.

"Katniss, do you ever worry about the monsters?" He asks me.

"Sometimes, but I have my dad, my bow, and my best friend, to help me, so I think I'll survive." I reply poking him in the leg with my toe.

"Speaking of your dad, he's been working so hard lately, we should do something for him," he states his brow furrowing.

"Well he's been talking about wanting some chocolate chip cookies lately," I tell him, which my father had said thy would be nice, only after I hinted that I wanted them. I was sly like that, tricking people to think that they were the ones who wanted it.

"Well let's get to baking then." He smiles pulling me off the couch and into the kitchen.

While Peeta bakes I set at the table, he knows that I'm not the best baker, and I didn't want to mess these up, even if only a little bit.

We had the cookies on the cooling rack for almost four minutes when the front door slams. I hear footsteps running towards the kitchen, and wailing from upstairs.

"Dear Lord Why?" I ask shaking my head at whoever slammed the door. My father appears in the kitchen as I go to get Prim.

"Talk to him while I calm her down," I say hitching my thumb at Peeta. I trudge upstairs and into Prim's room. I pull her out I her crib and set her on my hip. I walk downstairs and set her in her playpen in the living room.

"So dad, what's up?" I ask walking back into the kitchen.

"Katniss," he grabs my shoulders pulling me into a tight hug.

"Papa, what's wrong," I say pulling back so I could see his face.

"The company car is out front, pack it full," he rubs his hand across his face, "if I'm not back within the hour, take everyone to the club house. There will be specific instructions there, just in case I don't make it."

"What do you mean don't make it? Papa?" I shake him a bit.

"Honey, the monsters, they have received a command to attack us, the mayor warned me, I have to clear a route for us through the woods to thirteen." He says.

"Daddy, you can't leave me too, we can clear it on the way," I start to cry.

"We aren't the only ones going," he says to me then turns to Peeta, " I have left a car with your family, thy said to stay here and help the girls," he pulls Peeta into a hug. "If I don't make it take care of my girls for me," Peeta hugs him back, his face set with determination.

My father hugs Prim and I once more before running out the door. I wipe away tears and begin packing clothes, while Peeta puts food, perishable and non, into plastic bins. I grab my canvas duffle bag, that is surprisingly large, and fill it with my clothes. I don't have many so they all fit into the bag, even my mothers old dresses. I add other personal items, like old photos, and paintings.

I walk to the my parents old room, in their closet I find a enormous suitcase. I pack it with my fathers, and Prim's clothes, I add in a couple of my mothers bonnets, her perfume bottle, her old hand mirror, and her combs. I then find anything worth anything. I empty my mothers jewelry box into a plastic bag, taking out only the pieces I couldn't bare to part with. I put her pearls my birthstone necklace, and the Mockingjay pin in my bag. I set our bags in the living room, running back upstairs. I fill 2 plastic totes with toiletries, and 1 with Prim's toys. I take the totes downstairs an then check one more time upstairs to make sure I have everything. Once I'm positive I have everything, I go to help Peeta only to find him done and playing with Prim. Her playpen and toys were already packed so they were just playing on the couch.

"Prince Peetie!" Prim giggled. Peeta bowed picking her up and dancing around the room with her. I chuckle and start packing things outside to the car, before long Peeta joins me, Prim attached to his leg.

After the car is loaded I go inside to sit, it's been 45 minutes. He still isn't back. Peeta hands me a cookie and a glass of milk. I slowly eat it trying to stretch it out.

13 minutes left.

12.

11.

10.

My leg is tapping now.

9.

"Katniss,"

8.

"Katniss, come back to us, Kat,"

7.

Peeta waves his hand in front of my face. "Kat," I'm staring off into space.

6.

I mumble a prayer.

5.

Peeta gives up.

4.

Tears come to my eyes.

3.

Peeta hugs Prim and I to him.

2.

Prim is squalling.

1.

My heart drops. I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing myself to stop crying. Suddenly the door opens. My dad runs to the living room, I rush into his arms. He is sweating profusely and had a few cuts on his arms.

"Katniss, we have to go. Now." He says.

Suddenly there is a loud roar from outside, and the sound of something slamming into our house.

* * *

Okay guys, I split this into two parts, it was originally twice as long as it is now. I have a poll up and the next chapter will depend upon the poll. I will not post until there are 5 poll votes. The poll closes in two weeks on April 27. This chapter is dedicated to Awesomegirl2656. Thank you all for your reviews, same thing rules apply for the next chapter. Best review will be who the chapter is dedicated to.

-love Kat

Fact: I am in love with Ghost Adventures!;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!:) I went on temporary hiatus. I'm sorry, I just had some personal business that I had to clear up before I continued writing. Well I'm back now, instead of going with the poll, I had my cousin pick which one I should use. I guess you'll find out soon;)

* * *

Recap: Suddenly there is a loud roar from outside, and the sound of something slamming into our house.

* * *

"What the hell," I shout completely forgetting my Prim rules.  
"It's the monsters, we have to go now!" My dad yells. We run out the door, I grab my keys and wallet right before.  
"Get to the car!" My dad shouts.  
I jump in the drivers seat while Peeta an Prim sit in the back. My father soon joins us, sitting in the passenger seat with a shotgun in one hand an my bow case in the other. Peeta takes the case putting it I between the seats so it wasn't in the way.  
"Dad! Where am I going?" I shout.  
"Drive to the woods and then take a left on the path towards the club house." He replies, a bit more calm.  
The rest if the drive is in silence. No one is brave enough to speak over the deafening roars from outside of the car. I park when we reach the clubhouse. I grab my bow case, and run to the ladder. I climb up, Peeta, Prim, an my father following me. I reach the door and fling it open. Inside were two baby monsters. I kicked one out the window closing it. I pulled my knife out of my boot, stabbing the next one and tossing it out the open door over to the side so it wouldn't hit anyone.  
"All Clear!" I shout down at my group. They climb quickly into the small area.  
"What's the plan, Papa?" I ask  
"The mayor and anybody else important will come. The mayor is bringing a monster repellant," he replies.  
"Dad, I'm not sure about this, has it been tested, is it full proof?" I ask him?  
"Well, no, not really," my father says scratching the back of his neck.  
"Well then there is no way we are using it, I don't want Prim to get sick. No one is allowed up here if they have used the spray," I order, he knows not to fight me when I'm in mother-mode.  
"Okay, honey, calm down. Sit, relax." He replies, I glare at him.  
"Peeta please help me out here," he whines.  
"I got this one Mr. E." he says pulling Prim an I down onto the old, beat-up couch.  
"Katniss, you need to relax," he says calmly.  
"Relax?! How can I relax, Peeta? How can you relax! How could anyone relax in this mess? I can't relax! If I relax I'll be letting my guard down! If I do that we could all die!" I start to hyperventilate. My father had already left to greet the arriving people.  
"Katniss, calm-"  
"No, Peeta, you calm! I am perfectly calmmmmm," my "m" was drawn out and muffled because Peeta pulled me towards him.  
"Katniss, listen to my breathing, my heart beat, calm see?" He asks, his voice sounded huskier.  
I look up at him and nod. Slowly, but surely I return to a state that resembles calmness; on the inside I was freaking out.  
"Better?" Peeta asks.  
"Much," I reply smiling at my best friend.  
"Pri-" I say turning around to where her playpen is right beside the couch. I looked inside but there was nothing.  
"Shit!" I shout. I run around the small one room building looking for my sister, tearing the place apart. I finally decide to open the door. I open it so fast that I didn't know she was behind it, or that I was shoving her off. Suddenly before I could do anything she was falling.  
Dear God!

Please Catch her if you can!

* * *

I know it's really short, but I really wanted to get it out, and I decided to leave you with a cliff hanger!;) This chapter is dedicated to all the "Guest" reviews! You whoever you are (you may or may not be multiple people) are one of the kindest souls I have ever met (well read I guess)!  
Well please leave a review, I know it's short but I have you a kinda sweet moment:)! Feel free to PM me! I like talking, invade you hadn't noticed!

-Kat

* * *

Fact: I am a firehouse brat! Which basically means I was raised a firefighters child. I hope to be on the fire department soon!:)

* * *

**_Question: short chapter & frequent updates, or long chapters & way less frequent updates?_**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to pumpkinking5! Thanks for the amazingly sweet and informative review!:)

Katniss:  
Prim was falling. My baby sister; falling. I could do nothing. I close my eyes, not wanting to see what would surely happen. It was bad enough that I would hear her bones break, and the breath leaving her body. After three short years, I was going to lose someone else I loved. My baby sister, who I practically raised by myself.  
All of a sudden I hear the sound of something kind of heavy hitting what sounded like a tarp.  
I look down quickly, surely they didn't get a tarp under her that quick.  
An awning; an awning that was hanging from an RV is what saved my sister.  
I have no clue who's RV it is, nor do I care at the moment. I am speeding down the ladder to retrieve my sister. When I reach the RV, I wait for Peeta who is about two seconds behind me.  
"I'm going to retract the awning, you are gonna catch her," I instruct, walking towards the corner.  
I pushed down so that it was tilted, while Peeta positioned himself below Prim.  
She fell into his arms, I rushed to them both. I grabbed Prim from his arms.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault," I rock her crying form back and forth. She's crying, I'm crying, I can't breathe, Peeta is trying to get me to breathe. Why won't I breathe.  
"Katty! Bweeve!" Prim yells. That's what it takes for me to let out a breathe and began gasping for air. Peeta rubs my back.  
"Breathe, in, out, in , out," I nod back at him in thanks.  
What is it with me and breathing problems today?  
"I'm going to take my family up to the tree house, I don't want them to get the repellant either," Peeta says grabbing my shoulders making sure I can hear him.  
"Take Prim, I'm going to find the rest of my family too," I reply.  
He takes Prim from my arms, Prim snuggles into his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
"She's tired," I say rubbing her hair back.  
"I know, hopefully we'll be on the road soon," he says giving me a one-armed hug and walking away.  
I sigh and walk through the mass of people looking for another company car.  
I find it, a blue one, larger than ours, more like a van.  
"Gale!?" I shout trying to find out where he is.  
"What, Catnip?" He said using his childhood nickname for me. He was my closest cousin, Johannah, his older sister, coming in second.  
"You need to get the family, and take them to the tree house. The repellant they are handing out has not been tested, I'm not sure it's safe to use," I relay all the information he needs.  
"Gotcha Kat, have you seen Madge?"  
"No, Gale, not yet, hopefully she will be in the tree house when we get there," I say patting his shoulder.  
He looked at the ground out of sadness, but nodded his head anyway.  
"Ma, Jo, Rory, get Vick and Posy and take them to the tree house, try to stay as far away from the repellant as possible!" Gale barks at them.  
"Sir, yes, sir," Jo smirks as she salutes him, grabbing Posy and jogging towards the tree house.  
Rory sighed grabbing Vick and walking in the path she took. Gale and his mother walked ahead of me. I searched the surrounding area, making sure we were still clear.  
We make it into the tree house before we hear a "tshhhhh" noise, of spraying bottles. I quickly shut the windows. I count the people we have.  
3 my family is present.  
5 Peeta's is present.  
6 Gale's family.  
Madge has joined us also.  
We have 15 people, with the amount of food we have, it should last us about 2 weeks if we use sparingly. We can take our car and the van and it should fit us all, it will be a squeeze with all our stuff, but at least it's something. We have brought all the food up here, away from the repellant.  
I plop myself on the couch in between my father and Peeta, snuggling into my father with my feet on Peeta and whoever is beside him which I'm guessing is Chet from the scoff.  
"Shut up, I am completely spent, and I need a nap!" I kick Chet in a place that he doesn't like to be kicked. I get a breathy "ok."  
"Your sister had the same idea as you," Andrew says from across the room.  
"Eh," I say waving my hand not processing a word he said. My father and Peeta chuckle at my state, I just snuggle deeper and fall asleep.

Peeta:  
Chaos. That's the only word I can use to describe this day. I am worn out, but probably not as bad as Katniss. She is completely stressing herself out. She is emotionally, physically, and mentally spent, she really needs this nap. I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do. A nap actually sounds really good now. I lean so the Katniss's feet are still on me but so that I'm laying down too. Her father stands leaning Katniss over onto me, so that her feet are facing the opposite way. Within two minutes I was asleep too.

Katniss:  
SCREEEECH! I hear the loud sound of rusted metal bending.  
I sit straight up, being awoken from my deep slumber. I see Peeta and Prim have awoken too. Prim is screaming in the innocent terror that a three-year old has. My father opens the door shutting it right behind him. Tears stream down his face.  
"Papa what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I jump to my feet hoping to console him.  
"Honey, these are happy tears, the monsters, they're all dead, the repellant..." My dad bends over in happy sobs.  
"Katty?" Prim cries.  
"Yes, baby?" I say walking to her play-pen. She lifts her arms up to be picked up, as soon as I pick her up she attaches herself to me.  
"What was that noise Papa?" I ask.  
"One of the larger monsters fell onto an old fence - that was scheduled for removal - when it died."  
"Can we go home?" Peeta asks.  
"Yes, we can, please get everything ready, get the girls home, I'll be there soon." He replies as he opens the door and closes it.  
"We're going home?" I ask the question in general.  
"We're going home," Peeta answers smiling and hugging me and Prim to him.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, I wrote this in the library while I wait for my grandma to come pick me up. Sorry for the mistakes, I just really wanted to get this up here sorry for any mistakes, I wrote quickly. I do beleive we have established that Katniss has a breathing issue. I just wanted Prim to say "Bweeve" I tgought it was adorable!:) Something really big will happen in the next chapter!:) I'm excited. I will start working on the next chapter for virus now.  
Love you guys!  
-KatFact- I made varsity golf!:D


End file.
